


A trust so vulnerable, a love so strong

by Binaryy



Category: No. 6 (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:40:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24328930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Binaryy/pseuds/Binaryy
Summary: It was always painful to be reminded of just how harsh Nezumi’s life has been, but at the moment it was reduced to a dull ache. Shion was more occupied with recalling the image of Nezumi clinging to him that morning, eyes fever bright but his grip no weaker for it. He had clutched onto him like he was afraid Shion would disappear if he as much as loosened his grip.Through opened lips, shallowly sucking in air, he’d whispered only one word.“Stay.”
Relationships: Nezumi/Shion (No. 6)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 95





	A trust so vulnerable, a love so strong

**Author's Note:**

> Written October 2017

“I’m sorry, I can’t work today.” Shion apologized. Half to Inukashi, and half to the dogs barking up at him excitedly, rubbing their heads against his legs. "Nezumi is sick, so I want to keep an eye on him.”    
  
“Eh?” Inukashi raised a brow, unimpressed, the familiar sarcasm coloring his tone. “Nezumi is? Sucks to be you then.” He made a throwaway gesture that could mean about anything from ‘good luck’ to ‘I really couldn’t care less’ and stalked away.  


“It’s just a cold…” Shion protested, suddenly worried. “Why?” There was so much about living here that he didn’t yet understand, and he wouldn’t let Nezumi bear the brunt of Shion’s ignorance, not where his health was concerned. 

Inukashi stopped mid step, turning to face him. “What do you mean why? You’ve seen him right? That guy is even more of a pain than usual when sick, the shady little fucker. Would pull a knife on you if you as much as  _ breathed _ in his direction."

Shion blinks at him. 

He huffs. “You know how he is about being vulnerable. Sickness tends to do that, so he overcompensates. It ’s a survival tactic as well. It’s not like he could always just laze around the entire day, even when sick. And if he paid even a little less attention when out on the streets, well…’ Inukashi made a crude cutting motion across the neck, followed by a shrug. 

“Ah…” It was always painful to be reminded of just how harsh Nezumi’s life has been, but at the moment it was reduced to a dull ache. Shion was more occupied with recalling the image of Nezumi clinging to him that morning, eyes fever bright but his grip no weaker for it. He had clutched onto him like he was afraid Shion would disappear if he as much as loosened his grip. 

Through opened lips, shallowly sucking in air, he’d whispered only one word. “Stay.” 

The memory of it made him all too eager to head back home, and he quickly said his goodbyes to Inukashi, opting out of giving the dogs another pat in favor of hurrying home. For once, they didn’t whine or bark for his attention, seemingly sensing his urgency. Their tails wagged as if in encouragement, watching Shion’s back as he rushed off.   
  


The door opened with a click that Shion was sure had never been so loud before, and he winced, hoping he hadn’t awoken Nezumi from some much needed rest. 

“Shion,” Nezumi rasped out, grey eyes barely visible under the cold cloth Shion had laid on his forehead before he left. He didn’t seem much more aware than before, but his features didn’t hold the grogginess of recently disturbed slumber, so at least Shion hadn’t woken him up.    
  
Then again, that might mean that Nezumi hadn’t slept in the entire time he’d been gone. 

Shion’s mom had always been close by during his rare bouts of illness, and even after leaving Chronos they had enough commodities that his sickness never got bad enough for him to be this out of it. Just the thought of being alone in such a condition made shivers crawl down his spine, and he was quick to press a kiss to Nezumi’s cheek as an apology. 

Nezumi grinned at him, small and wobbly and oh so genuine. The joy in it brought him back to all those years ago, when Nezumi was a twelve year old with a bullet wound, sipping hot chocolate milk on Shion’s bed and looking for all the world like he’d never been so content.

“Lie down with me?” 

Shion smiled, memories dissipating in favor of looking at Nezumi as he is now. He’d enjoyed sharing a bed when they had been twelve, and he wasn’t about to say no to it now. 

“I’ll need to get up in a bit to get you some water.” He warned lightly as he slid under the covers, but Nezumi didn’t seem to hear him, head nuzzling against Shion’s chest, hands intertwining.   
  
He’s not gonna let go any time soon, is he? Shion thought with some amusement. Affection sparked hot and bright in his chest, and he hid his growing smile against Nezumi’s forehead as he kissed it, free hand reaching out to brush away his locks and the no longer damp towel.

Soon, Shion would have to get up to replace it, to get Nezumi to drink some water and try to get some food into him. He’d have to check his fever with their meager supplies and try his hand at nursing someone back to health without the aid of most technology he was used to. Soon, he’d have to leave this comforting warmth. 

But for now, Shion was happy to curl up against Nezumi and watch his smile light up the room at every small gesture of affection, care, and love.   
  


For now - and for every day Shion could hold Nezumi just like this - they were happy. 

  
  



End file.
